


5 Nights @ Freddy's: New Era

by Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea



Series: Robots with Souls [1]
Category: FNAF Parody Games, FNAF World - Fandom, Five Nights At Freddy's 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 and SL
Genre: Gen, Other, Tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea/pseuds/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea
Summary: Freddy and his friends aren't to happy about being replace, however with facts, the Puppet convinced the, otherwise; these animatronics are happy, innocent, and fragile.So read to see what will happen





	5 Nights @ Freddy's: New Era

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't got the disclaimers on set, but I will do so as time goes on.

“Seriously Puppet, you think they're innocent and cute? Listen, I–”“Listen Fazbear. I assure you that they're no threat, but they're mind set is that of small children. Besides, aren't you Toy Freddy's father in a way? To means, you replaced Goldie and he's your father.”“I–I never thought of it that way. Let us see the little rascles.”Freddy smiled

* * *

Puppet freaking called it. Besides, they were tiny, even a human can beat them with ease...., “Hi there little one, 'm Freddy Fazbear, the one before you.”“So are you like my dad?”Toy Freddy wondered, god, they really made them tinier. “Yup, and that golden bear is your grandpa, the first of all us bears.”“Whoa, that's awesome.”Toy Freddy comment in awe.

Obviously Toy Freddy and his friends were made for the more modern generation. Still, Freddy knows he must guard the little ones, he got beat by a human and he's bigger the them. So imagine the kids. Little innocent machines that almost have soul, with how child like they are. Hell, even their fur or feathers is softer, like that of baby animal's.

 

* * *

 

Being attacked was something..., Foxy was so angry at the night security, holding a crying Mangle who had tears and rips. Bonnie and Chica comforting Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. With FredBear comforting BB and JJ, Puppet was with Mangle and Foxy as well. As Freddy stood infront of the night security himself, as Toy Freddy a curled up against the wall beneath his father. 

Suddenly the man was knocked out by the handle of a gun, and there was this other guy. Mike Schmidt, who retorted;“I'm the only one who can be trusted with this goddamn job, huh?”“Mike!”“Dad, who is this guy?”“Toy Freddy said as he poke his head out. Freddy said;“This is Mike Schimit, he was a security Guard, and I guess he's one again.”“And I brought my own little brother, Jemery Fitzgerald Schmit. So, who's this little guy?”“I'm Toy Freddy, sir, but we went with Junior, sense I have the same name as my dad.”

They then turn to the white and pink fox, Mangle. Toy Freddy asked;“What are we gonna do?!”“All we can is keep Mangle with us until Puppet fixes her.”FredBear declared. They all nodded and all can do is continue.

So, a brighter new era for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has begun


End file.
